Yuri! On Ice (My)Season 2
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: I have no idea how to summarize this so here's the basics: There's a new part of the Grand Prix, new opponents, drama, and the pressure of losing and there are a bunch of mental breakdowns. Enjoy!


**Hiya, guys!**

 **I love Yuri! On Ice, and I've been trying to decide if I should post this.**

 **I do not own Yuri! On Ice, for the record, and the OC's belong to me.**

 **And no, I do not know how this Grand Prix stuff works.**

 **Buuuut, then again this is the fanfiction world.**

 **R &R for me, enjoy, yada-yada, lets skip all that crap.**

 **ROLL THE CLIP! ;P**

* * *

Yuri couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't wait for the next Grand Prix. Especially with the news he and Viktor got. Apparently the Grand Pix is going to test out a new kind of competition. Instead of just single boys or single girls, they were now going to make it a singles competition against all genders. And this was just making him more nervous. Not to mention Viktor was competing, too.

In the meantime, Yuri was currently freaking out in his room. He was surprised his sister hadn't dragged him out of the room and kick the crap out of him to be quiet. Viktor, on the other hand, was just being, well... Viktor. And he was trying his best to calm down Yuri.

"Look, it's not that bad. I'm still your coach as well as a fellow competitor, so no problem there," Viktor said from Yuri's bed, where he was sitting and reading the latest magazine. "You don't get it, do you? I don't mind skating or dancing with girls, but competing against them?! You do know it took me an entire night just to learn how to move like one for Eros, right?" Viktor waved a hand dismissively. "They are just like you and me. Well... sort of."

They suddenly heard loud footsteps and Minako burst through the door. "You guys have gotta see this!" Before they could react in even the slightest bit, Minako had grabbed both their wrist and dragged them to the dining area, where the TV was on its usual channel, and some interesting news.

 _"This just in, we've received news that Azaria Kazikoni, famous singer and ice skater of America will be competing in the new World Grand Prix competition this upcoming season!"_ Both Yuri and Viktor did a double take as a girl came up on the screen.

Azaria Kazikoni was a famous female figure skater of America. Nobody in the skating world _couldn't_ know about her. Azaria was born in Japan, but had lived in the U.S. for her entire life. She was considered the Yuri Plisestsky of America, which was understandable considering they looked so alike. Not once in her carrier had she ever been seen with both eyes uncovered. He long black hair was parted to the left, covering her right eye and showing her left, sharp, piercing jade eye.

Yuri sat down next to Viktor as they gazed at her. Azaria was currently wearing a black leather jacket with the inner flaps, shoulders, and wrist clips studded silver. It was zipped halfway, but under it you could see a shirt that went from bright magenta to dark magenta diagonally. She wore dark torn jeans with the outer sides printed with black and red flames, shiny, freshly polished leather combat ankle boots with golden loopholes covering her feet.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Yuri said softly to no one in particular. "Yes, I once competed against her in a small yet famous competition back in Russia. She would be even more beautiful if she didn't cover that eye all the time and smiled more often instead of smirk," Viktor commented, his fingers holding his chin.

He wasn't wrong. The screen was currently showing a softly scowling Azaria standing on the staircase of a building with a few people following, gazing at all the reporters, cameramen, and paparazzi surrounding her. _"Known as America's "Bad Girl", Kazikoni has been known for breaking hearts-"_ TV shows a picture of a blank-faced Azaria keeping her back to and holding out a hand towards a group of men crying, begging, on their knees, kneeling and reaching out, and trying to get past security guards _"-wowing the crowd-"_ Azaria playing electric guitar onstage with fire shooting out on each side of the stage _"-and for surprising her audience when on the ice."_ Finally, an image of Azaria in a skating costume gliding with outstretched arms on the ice.

"Talk about a hogtie," Minako said as she walked to the kitchen to get a drink. "I wonder why she wont hook up with anyone already." Yuri was wondering that too as the reporter continued to speak as Azaria finally reached the end of the stairs. _"Ms. Kazikoni, are you phased by the fact that you're going against Viktor Nikiforov?"_ a male reporter asked. Azaria just scoffed.

 _"Please. Anyone can post themselves online copying their idol's routine. But for their idol to pick them to be their student? Now that's weird. So, Viktor-"_ turns towards their screen "- _I'm gonna be the one on that podium. I don't care if your precious Katsuki Yuri or anyone else is on there with me. Just as long as you're not on it at all."_ With that, she continued to walk away from the press as the reporter continued to talk.

 _"Not only is Kazikoni entering and planning to take the gold, but she will be going against her own cousin, Alina Naima, who will be representing her country Vietnam."_ An image of a completely different girl with curly shoulder-length hair dyed blue to match her eyes and was wearing a white dress with a blue sweater. "Are we sure their related? She's actually smiling," Yuri said. "She's known as the Blue Angel," Viktor muttered. "Odd considering her cousin is known as the Singing Devil."

It was true. Azaria and Yuri were around the same age. Only she was seductive whenever she wanted to be. She barely showed her skin and didn't wear that tight of clothing. Yet it was only her gaze that seemed to make men fall for her. Her pictures and posters always showed her gazing out, her eyes mysteriously alluring.

Yuri went back to panicking in his room five minutes later, this time sitting on the edge of his bed with Viktor at his side. "Hey, don't worry. You're going to win. I know it. And when you win that gold metal, I'll be ready to kiss it." Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuri. Yuri stiffened a bit for an instant before leaning in slightly. He and Viktor had started dating a while after the Grand Prix. The only catch: Yuri made Viktor end the rumors that they weren't actually engaged or married. And much to Viktor's dismay, he cared more about Yuri that a rumor he wished was true.

Viktor's phone buzzed along with Yuri's. With his free hand, Viktor picked up his phone and checked it. "Hey, it says here that the cousins are planning on staying here while they compete in the first part of the competition. Azaria just wants to scope out the competition while Alina just wants to hang out and have fun." Yuri just groaned. "Well, at least we'll have someone else for Yurio to get mad at," he said. "Speaking of which, he should be arriving tomorrow. And we'll start practicing the next day."

This was not Yuri's day. He thought that as he ate dinner, soaked in the hot tub, and laid in bed, waiting for sleep to take him. He did _not_ want to be a laughing stalk just because he lost the gold to a girl. But he could practically hear Viktor whispering in his ear reassuringly.

 _Don't worry, Yuri. Everything will be alright. I'll be right by your side._

 _I know_ , Yuri thought as he turned to his side to gaze out his window _. I know._

* * *

 **Okay, this is probably shorter than I expected.**

 **But the rest will be here soon.**

 **R &R please.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
